A Bad Memory
= A Bad Memory = Posted by Largehobbit Posted: Apr 2, 2018, 10:25pm August 20th; Noon the Centrum Eli glared up at the churning clouds of the Maelstrom with his good eye and spat on the ground. Somewhere up there beyond the black shroud of poison and filth was a blue sky and a blazing sun. Gods just to see the sun once before he died. A passing couple squealed in horror as he spat and they stepped around him. Eli ignored them as he made his way through the Central Plaza to the Bronze Citadel. As he walked up the marble steps and through the main entrance he felt the eyes of the security guards upon him. He was not typical of the clientele served by the Citadel bankers. He tried to imagine bringing Lina up here. It would be carnage! The thought made him chuckle and the closest security guard placed and hand over his sidearm. Stupid bastards. He marched on in. The woman on the front desk frowned up at him. "Yes can I help you?" she enquired, glancing behind him towards the security guards. He didn't answer, instead he handed over an envelope containing his account details. She removed the papers gingerly and gave them a cursory read. The expression on her face was comical as she took in the contents. She coughed, "Erm, yes well. Mr Hanton will you take a seat please." she gestured over towards a row of leather bound chairs at the foot of a nearby stairway. Eli took a seat. For a moment he considered taking a swig from his hip flask, but no he needed to be in sound mind for the business of the day. There was plenty of time for that later. His mind wandered as he sat there, drifting back through the years to when he was a younger man... Eli was nervous, he stood dressed in the green robes of his order, his hood raised. All around him his brothers and sisters were chanting and praising the blind god. His hands were sweating as he took the swaddled child from his wife, she too was dressed in the robes of the blessed and true. She smiled up at him and nodded her encouragement. He glanced briefly at her right eye, blind like his own, only not covered. She was proud of her faith, a true servant of Azathoth. As he stepped forward he looked down at his son. He raised the babe to his lips and kissed his head lightly. The familiar smell of the infant filled his nostrils and he smiled. He looked up then to see the high priest waiting with his instruments, his boy looked up at him with two beautiful blue eyes, so bright and clear. Eli took a step backwards shaking his head. His wife was at his side immediately prising the child from his arms. Others moved in and held him back as he rage filled him. Edward was crying now as his mother carried him forward to complete the blessing. Eli tried to tear free of the arms that held him and something hit him hard on the head. He collapsed into darkness. "Eli... Eli, you alright there? The voice drew him back to the present and he blinked up at the familiar face of Connor Lewis smiling down at him. "Must of dosed off." Eli grumbled as he straightened up on the chair. He shook his head, clearing away old memories and then forced a grin. "Getting old." "Not to old for a game of cards I hope?" Connor quipped and Eli barked a laugh. "Last time I played cards with you I nearly lost my ship." Connor looked regretful and sighed, "It was a close thing." "Too close. Now what brings you into the Centrum?" Conner gestured around him, "Gotta make me a deposit and then get my suit cleaned." "Looks clean enough to me." Eli said looking the well dressed gambler up and down. Just then a bank Clerk came down from the upper offices and called for Eli. "Mr Hanton, we are ready to see you now." "Mr Hanton is it?" Connor smirked. "Forget you heard that." Eli said, he paused for a moment then and placed a hand on Connors arm, "If you have a moment drop by and see me at the Roost tomorrow morning I have a favour to ask." He didn't wait for an answer as he turned and followed the clerk upstairs. OOC: Welcome to Maelstrom Ryjones :)